No More Nova?
by RobotMonkeys4Ever
Summary: Nova strangely disappears while on a mission. As the monkey team searches for her, Nova is taken to a monkey that has a huge crush on her. While he tries to woo her, the monkey team must ally with an old enemy if they ever wish to see Nova again.
1. One Monkey Short

This is my very first fanfic. I hope you like it, and I probably screwed up a ton of stuff, but we'll see how it turns out. I don't know much about how to do this, so like I said, let's see how it turns out. Don't forget to write a review!

I don't own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go, the monkeys, Chiro, or like anything I used. Don't copy anything from this without my permission. Now, onto the story!

Chiro sat in his room, playing with a couple of his action figures, when all of a sudden,Antari called him by his communicator and asked him to come to the control room. Chiro went to the main control room, meeting his monkey friends, Antari, SPRX-77, Gibson, Nova, and Otto, they all stood looking at the large screen in the middle of the Super Robot.

"What's going on?" Chiro inquired.

"We seem to have picked up a distress beacon from Ranger 7, our moon." Gibson explained.

"Another tourist trying to prove that Ranger 7 isn't uninhabited?" SPRX-77 asked jokingly.

"At this time, I'm not sure. But seeing as it's close, we may want to check it out," said Gibson.

"It'd be cool, we're running low on Robot fuel anyway" said Otto.

"Well, we'd better get going then" said Nova.

"Monkeys, Mobilize!" exclaimed Chiro.

The monkeys ran over to their tubes that quickly sucked them up and sent them to different parts of the Super Robot. Nova, the right foot, Otto, the left foot, SPRX-77, the right hand, Gibson, the left hand, Antari, the head, and Chiro, the torso.

Nova, "Foot Crusher Cruiser Six, Go!"

Otto, "Foot Crusher Cruiser Five, Go!"

Gibson, "Fist Rocket Four, Go!"

SPRX-77 "Fist Rocket Three, Go!"

Antari, "Brain Scrambler Pilot Two, Go!"

Chiro, "Torso Tank Driver One, Go!"

Chiro, "Super!"

SPRX-77, "Robot!"

Antari "Monkey!"

Nova, "Team!"

Otto, "Hyper!"

Gibson "Force!"

All "Go!"

The Super Robot flew out of Shugazoom City and towards the planet's moon. They flew silently for a while, for it only took a couple of minutes to get to the deserted moon, when they landed in an empty area, and they all walked out of the door in the super robot's foot.

Gibson looked at his handheld scanner, "According to my scanners, the distress beacon is coming from just over that hill." They began to walk.

SPRX-77 walked over to Nova. "So, Nova, how've you been doing lately?"

Nova looked at him, annoyed. "Just fine Sparks, nothing to report I guess, why?"

SPRX-77 looked at his feet "Well, see I've been meaning to ask you this for a while, but I was wondering if you might want to…"

Before SPRX-77 could even finish his sentence Chiro noticed something alarming. "What is _that?_" Standing before them was a spaceship that was being attacked by a strange snake like creature that had the vehicle completely wrapped, and was squeezing it tightly. "Whoever's sending that distress beacon really does need our help! Hyperforce, Go!"

Otto was the first to attack. "Scritch, scratch, Doomthrower!" Otto turned his monkey hands into razors, pushed them together and energy flew out and attacked the snake. It jumped back a little bit and turned to attack the monkeys.

"Laser Criss Cross!" yelled Gibson, his hands turned into drills, lasers came out of them (criss-crossing) and the snake cried out in pain.

"Mega Monkey Paw!" Antari's hands turned into pure energy and he attacked the creature's tail and quickly cut the end off. It turned to face Antari crying loudly in pain, and lunged its mouth towards him to eat him.

"Chiro, spearo!" yelled Chiro, a lighting rod appeared in his orange gloves and he lunged it at the creature's head. It backed up and eyed the four that had attacked him.

"Gyro Roll!" cried SPRX-77, whose hands had turned into magnets, and he created a magnetic field around himself and charged the creature. It jumped back and raised its giant head to eye the four that had just attacked him. They continued to attack with various attacks, and the creature began to slow down.

"Boom, Boom…" Nova began to attack, but before she could jump high in the air and activate her giant hands, she felt a large rock hit her in the back of the head, and she immediately shut down. None of her friends noticed, because they were too busy fighting the snake creature. They also failed to notice when a small teenage boy snuck back onto the space shuttle, and it took off, carrying with it their good friend, the yellow robot monkey named Nova.

"This creature has to have a weakness!" noted Gibson.

"Perhaps we should look at this creature from a new perspective!" suggested Antari.

Suddenly, Chiro came up with an idea, "A new perspective, of course!" Chiro activated his rocket pack and flew directly towards the creature's mouth. It quickly lunged for him and swallowed him whole.

"Chiro!" yelled Otto and Gibson simultaneously. Antari simply smiled, he knew what Chiro had in mind, he used the power primate to go to Chiro, and saw him. Chiro was in the creature's stomach, which was rather unpleasant and smelled of rotten fish. Chiro swam through the liquid to the side wall, while he noticed he didn't have much time because the acid in the creature's stomach was eating through his boots. He reached the side of the stomach and quickly yelled "Thunder Punch!" and unleashed as much energy as he could muster. Just as he had planned, he tore a hole in the creature's stomach, and all the way out of the creature. He tumbled out of the ugly snake, and back to his friends. The snake keeled over, and wobbled out of sight.

"Hey, kid you're all right! We thought you were a goner for sure!" said SPRX-77.

Antari returned to his black monkey body. "Ah, Chiro, you're problem solving skills are becoming most impressive. I knew you could come up with a solution. For anything is possible with the Power Primate."

"Hey Chiro, did you see anything cool in there? I've always wanted to be swallowed by a giant snake. Did it have teeth? Cuz' I've always wondered if snakes had teeth, or if they ate things some other way," inquired Otto.

"Uh, can't really say I noticed that much Otto" answered Chiro.

"Well, I noticed the awful smell you have, kid, let's get you back to the Super Robot so you can take a shower or something" SPRX-77 suggested.

"Sure, but, where's the person we're supposed to be rescuing. In fact, where's the shuttle the snake thing was crushing?" wondered Chiro.

"It must have taken full advantage of our fight as a distraction to get away," suggested Gibson.

"Sure, why not? Let's go to the Robot," said Chiro. He looked around looking at all of the robots who had turned around to head back. "Hey, where's Nova?"

"She was right next to me a second ago! Well, before we started fighting," said SPRX-77. "So, where'd she go? She'd never walk away from a fight! Fighting and stuff is her favorite thing in the world!"

Gibson picked up the scanner he had set down before the fight. "According to my scanners, there are no other life forms anywhere on the planet besides us and the Super Robot! That means she's either on the robot, or…"

"No! She didn't get hurt in the fight! She's fine! There's no way ANYTHING could have happened to her, if something did…" his voice trailed off.

"Maintain hope, my friend. The power primate shall provide the answer to our dilemma," encouraged Antari. He then began to focus all of his energy to the power primate and contacting Nova. Antari saw her. She was sitting against a wall, unconscious, in a dark room, with only her eyes glowing. He couldn't tell where she was, and wherever she was it didn't feel familiar. He then woke up back to Chiro, Otto, SPRX-77, and Gibson. "Wherever she is, she's in trouble. However, I can't figure out where she is."

"NOTHING is going to happen to Nova, we're going to find her!" SPRX-77 yelled, "We're going to help her."

"Well we can't do anything from here, let's go back to the Super Robot" said Otto. So, the four monkeys and one fourteen-year-old boy quickly ran to the Super Robot, eager to find out what happened to Nova, and not knowing how far away she was.


	2. Static and Sticky Situations

A/N: Okay, here's chapter two. I actually had this finished at the same time I had chapter one posted, but I wanted to torment you all for a couple of days before I posted the second one. But I don't have the third one done yet so I won't be tormenting you on purpose. This chapter isn't as good as the first one, but it's okay. It's also not as long. Oh, and I don't own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce, Go! or any of the characters. But I do own this story, don't copy it. Anyway, now to thank the reviewers.

Dead Composer: I looked for a category for this show, but couldn't find one.

AnimeFanGirl11: Thanks for the compliments! Chiro may be 12, but I read somewhere that Chiro's voice actor was born in 1990, making him 14, but idk. Now, here's the next chapter.

NovaFanGirl: Sorry to keep you waiting, here's the next chapter, and thanks!

Beastfire: Thanks for reading! In this episode there's more spotlight on Nova.

DayDreamer9: Here's the next chapter, but unfortunately this one leaves you hanging too, though not as much. And, you'll wait to find out about this mysterious other monkey eventually.

* * *

Chapter 2

Nova woke up. She felt her head where she had been hit. There was a large dent, but she was sure that Gibson could take care of that when she returned to the Super Robot. She tried to climb up from the floor, but she quickly found that there was a large plug in the back of her head. She tried to remove it, but couldn't. So she once again sat down.

There was no light in the room; the pink glowing of her eyes was the only source. From there she could tell she was in a room with a metal floor, similar to that of the Super Robot. It was completely white. From the feeling she got, she assumed she was flying through space; a feeling that she was used to.

Suddenly, a door slid open with a _whoosh_ and light poured into the room. Nova squinted at first to see the one who had entered. It was a boy around the age of sixteen she assumed. He had black hair and wore a red t-shirt. He stood only about five and a half feet off the ground but looked down to see Nova sitting on the floor. She returned his gaze.

"Oh, I'm really sorry about having to hit you on the head like that. I hope you're okay, I didn't want to hurt you but that was the first thing that came to mind. We were on a desert planet and I didn't have much to work with. I would've used some kind of electronic device to shut you off temporarily but, silly me, I left them on the ship and I really didn't feel like going back for them after I hatched the Snake of Doom."

"Oh, come on! You're only a kid! There's no way you could invent any of that, none the less buy it."

"Wow, you probably just said something really interesting. Too bad I couldn't understand it. However, I've been told that you can understand me. So listen. I'm going to go the bridge and you had better keep quiet and not attract attention."

"Hey wait a minute you aren't even old enough to drive this thing!" said Nova, more to herself than anyone else, knowing the kid couldn't understand her.

The teen got very mad, went over, picked up a wrench, and hit Nova with it!

"Ow!" Nova cried out and tried to stand up and activate her hands, but she couldn't stand up and her hands didn't do much good, since all of the techniques she could remember after being hit in the head required jumping up to get leverage, so she put them away.

"I told you to be quiet! I _know_ what you're thinking "You're not mature enough to handle the responsibility". Well, I AM old enough to drive this thing, no matter what my Dad or you say about it! So step off of it! I'm going back to the bridge." He walked out of the door and it closed behind him.

All of a sudden, she heard a voice from her head. Her Com receptor! She tried to adjust the volume, but it didn't do much good.

"…va_...static…_there?..._more static_…in!..._ more static_…ello?...tari…_more static_" then it went dead.

"Sparks? Are you there? Sparks! I'm right here! I need help! Come in!" Nova stopped, knowing they must be out of range. But there was hope. If they had been able to contact her for a second, she was sure they would find a way to get her out of this predicament if she couldn't herself. She then closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep again.

* * *

SPRX-77, Otto, Antari, and Gibson stood in the control room once more looking at their monitors. Chiro entered, his hair still wet from his shower. He looked at all the screens: the airspace around Shugazoom, an inside look at Nova, and a bunch of statistics and data he couldn't understand. "Any luck?" he asked.

"Not yet," answered Gibson. "Not in finding her location anyway. We do know that she's still alive. No abnormalities in nerve impulses according to my recordings."

"Hey," began Chiro, "Do you have everybody's information without us even being here? Even mine?"

"Otto built a chip that we put into all of us a while ago. But not into you, since you're not a robot," answered Gibson.

"Can we PLEASE stay on topic here?" inquired SPRX-77, "We need to concentrate on finding Nova here! I don't know how reliable this chip really is, even if it is, she could be on some far off universe somewhere."

"Hey," exclaimed Otto, "My software is always reliable! And chill out Sparks! We'll find Nova. We found you after all when Lord Scrapperton monkeynapped you."

"Wait, have you guys tried contacting Nova yet?" wondered Chiro.

"Yes," said Gibson, "Otto tried earlier."

"What? I thought Antari did!"

"Where would you get that impression, my friend?"

"Didn't you say you were going to try to talk to Nova?"

"No I said I was going to buy a chocolate Rover." (A/N totally out of character for Antari, but I thought it was funny X-D).

"Oh."

"Well then why don't you just do what you did when Sparks was missing?" asked Chiro.

"Combine signal strength? Of course, I wouldn't think of doing anything else at a time like this" said Gibson. All four of the monkeys' ears then opened up and they closed their eyes as they all bonded as one signal.

"Monkey Team to Nova. Are you there? Nova, come in! Say something, hello? It's me and Otto, Gibson, and Antari! Nova, say something!" SPRX-77 was yelling by the time the signal ended.

"It's no use. Nova must be out of range. It will take more than that to contact her. I will again try the power primate." Said Antari. Antari tried again to find where Nova was, using the power primate. She felt that she was in peace, though she was a little worried, not harmed in any way. He still saw her stuck to the wall. "It looks as though nothing has progressed. For all we know she could be in a closet somewhere. Though I'm sure we will be able to locate her."

"Wait. Said Gibson, I'm picking up something…"

* * *

A/N: Well, sorry but that's the end of chapter 2! Bet you can't wait for chapter 3! Please review!

* * *


	3. Power Primate and Perfect Pondering

A/N: Okay, with the move from Misc. Cartoons to the new Super Robot Monkey Team category, comes a brand new chapter! I hope you like it! It's technically more words, but it looks shorter because there's more paragraphs and less dialogue. I know you're dying to read it, so now is the perfect time to thank the reviewers! Hey, there were only 2, what's up with that? Oh well…

Animefangirl11: Yeah! Where would the monkey team be without Gibson and his scanners? And thanks, hope you like this chapter!

Beastfire: Ivy, splash some cold water on Beastfire to wake her up, because chapter 3 is finally here!

* * *

Chapter 3

All of the monkeys and Chiro dashed over to where Gibson was standing, looking upward at one of his screens. A small dot flashed on and off on a screen that included only stars.

"What is it?" SPRX-77 asked anxiously.

"It looks like a strange magnetic signature, one unlike anything I've ever seen before. Perhaps protruding or being left behind by a ship from another planet, but I'm unable to pinpoint its exact location, I'm not even sure what star formations these are," answered Gibson. "Which is saying something because I've read every book published on the subject, including, but not limited to, those of other planets, at least those civilized…"

"C'mon Dr. Brainstrain! Now is not the time." SPRX-77 sighed to regain his composure, "Is there anything you can do?"

"Otto, do you think you can help me upgrade the distance capabilities on the receiver you built? That might help us to find the more precise location of this anomaly. From there, well, keep your hopes up."

"There's no more we can do?" asked SPRX-77.

"Not unless you want to help me work, it might go faster" replied Otto, who was already drawing out some plans on how to increase the size of the receiver and redirect power to it without causing any malfunctions on the Super Robot.

"Sure," said SPRX-77, "anything I can do to help." He then walked over to Otto to see what he was working on.

Chiro and Antari were the only ones left in control room when the three monkeys left to work. Antari looked up at Chiro, "Chiro, I sense a hint of fear in you. (A/N: Ever notice how much Antari can sound like Yoda sometimes?) You need to remember that with the power primate, we can and will succeed. You possess it, it is part of you but you fail to believe that it can help you."

"I just don't see how the power primate is going to help very much right now. I mean, we've tried to contact Nova and it didn't work. We've tried to see where she is and it didn't help. What am I supposed to do? Unleash the inner primate and let her see the green light beacon that I become or something?"

"Let it guide you, you will find a solution. Believe in the power primate, Chiro, and it will help you to solve your problems," Antari turned. "I'm going to go check up on Gibson, Otto, and Sparks."

"Okay." Chiro stood alone in the room now, pondering what Antari had just told him. He thought that surely the power primate couldn't help him. He tried to remember all of the things he had done previously with the power primate. He thought about when they were able to control the Super Robot from a distance, _no help_, when he had made that big room to talk to Planetoid Q, _no help_, he remembered all of his moves, thunder punch, lighting kick, monkey fu, Chiro spearo, _no help_, unleashing the inner primate, _no help._ Finally he thought of when Skeleton King had captured him and put him in the Pit of Doom. He felt so much in despair, he would have done anything to just hear the voice of one of his friends. _That must be how Nova feels._ Chiro thought to himself. Then he remembered how he had contacted the team, and he knew how he could help Nova, if only a little bit.

* * *

Nova dazed a bit. She thought she had fallen asleep but couldn't be sure, minutes passed as hours and she was hopeless to do anything. She had tried several times to break the wire attached to her head, but it was very tough, and it's hare to reach something and attack with power when something's attached to the back of your head. She had also tried attacking the ground, but it didn't do any good, the metal that made up the floor was far too strong.

She sat, thinking on old memories. She remembered all of the fun she had breaking things and fighting. She repeated some of her battle tactics to herself just to keep herself from forgetting them, trying to choose which move she would execute first the instant she was freed. "Lady Tomahawk, Boom Boom Wake Up, Knuckle duster, Smack Slam Kabam, Sting Ring, Twirler and Higher,…" Nova laughed to herself. She remembered the last time she had used that move. She had been fighting an evil snake beast that SPRX-77 and she were trying to defeat. She had thrown it high but it hadn't helped any. "Not one of my best moves." She said to herself. The Snake had grabbed her and she couldn't get it to let go. Then SPRX-77 had been smart enough to take out the snake charmer and the snake had dropped her. She had landed gracefully in SPRX-77's arms. "He may have some stupid ideas sometimes, like on that planet with the giants, but sometimes he can be pretty smart."

Once again she made an effort to stand up, but to no avail. She laughed at the funny time when she and SPRX-77 had dressed up like people to get into that weird elevator. "He sure doesn't make much of an effort to hide his emotions." She began to wonder if she felt the same way about him. She was just starting this thought when suddenly, she heard a sound echoing in her head. It was a monkey, it was the power primate, it was Chiro! He was talking to her like he had started to do that time he got captured.

"Nova," the voice was slow and steady. Nova knew it took a lot of effort to do anything with the power primate. That was why Chiro was always so tired after he unleashed the inner primate, though this was a little bit easier than that. "I know you have no way of responding to this, but I need to update you on our status. We know you are in trouble but that you are not hurt. We may have located you but we do not know your exact or relative location. Stand your ground Nova, we're working on the problem and we _will _find you soon. Don't lose hope, we're working on it. I will contact you again when things change. Goodbye, Nova."

Chiro's message temporarily echoed in Nova's head, and then she was left alone with her thoughts. _They're working on it. I knew they would be. It feels good to know that they know what they're doing. And Chiro too. He's a smart kid. Thanks Chiro, that was uplifting I'm sure we can figure this out_, Nova thought. Suddenly, Nova felt the ship stop. The teen once again entered the room where Nova was.

"Okay, we're here! Wait until I show him, he'll be so happy with me." He said as he entered.

"What are you talking about? Who is _he_?"

"Sorry to have to do this, but I'm going to have to do a temporary shut down of your systems so that you don't hurt me while I take you home. Sorry but it can't be avoided."

"Oh, you are not even GOING there! I'm not going anywhere with you! Let me go!" Nova activated her fists and swung them recklessly, but it didn't do any good, she could only reach a half foot in all directions around her, and the boy wasn't within this area.

"Whoa, calm down," he said, "Just relax and everything will be all right." He flipped up a panel on the wall to reveal a bunch of buttons. He typed a key code and then the red button underneath. Nova was still yelling at him as she felt a surge of electricity travel through her entire body and after that, she couldn't remember what happened.

* * *

A/N: Where's Nova been taken? What's the strange magnetic signature? Will SPRX-77, Otto, Gibson, Antari, and Chiro be able to save her? Wait for the next chapter to find out the answers to these and more! Plz Review!

And I finally have decided the entire plot of this story, so be ready for some pretty out there stuff, because it all travels from my head to my hands! Did that make any sense at all? Oh well, come back and be ready for chapter 4!


	4. Monkey Ails and Fairy Tales

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I've just been so busy with school and everything. And I was only on the other computer all weekend, and this computer has all of my chapters saved on it. But, here it is! Now, I have a very special guest, welcome Antari!

**Me**: Antari, welcome. You are the first special guest to ever appear before the RobotMonkeys4Ever fic. What do you think of that?

**Antari**: I'm very honored, thank you for this opportunity.

**Me**: So, what do you think of this fiction so far?

**Antari**: I think that so far it's been entertaining. However, I do have one complaint.

**Me**: What's that?

**Antari**: Well, my name is Antauri, not Antari. You've been spelling it wrong.

**Me**: What? All these years (okay months, fine weeks) I've been writing this fiction and I've spelled your name wrong? Oh no! I feel terrible!

**AntaUri**: Yes, um. Thank you. Anyway, congratulations and happy writing.

Me: I don't own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce, Go! Or any of the robot monkeys, or Chiro. I do own "the boy" (you find out his name in this chapter) or the planet that they're traveling to. (I don't want to reveal anything) oh, plus the new monkey introduced in this chapter. Now, on to the reviewers! (Gosh this is a long A/N)

Beastfire: Sorry it took so long; glad you think I'm doing well! I hope Nova isn't out of character in this chapter, sorry if she is!

Animefangirl11: Glad you like it. And believe it or not, I figured out that I spelled Antauri's name wrong like, an hour before I read your review. I was watching my tapes of the Super Robot Monkey Bowl, and they had him as the most valuable primate and I'm all "Oh my gosh! I've been spelling Antauri's name wrong! I can't believe it!" But thanks. Hope you like this chapter.

CrystalSapphire: Glad you liked my chapter enough to review, and sorry I confused you, or Nova, or both. Hm… Anyway, chapter 4's up!

Finally, the moment we've all been waiting for, Chapter 4!

* * *

Chapter 4

Nova was awakened by an odd feeling. It was a gentle feeling of swaying back and forth. She looked around her. She was on a boat, floating towards shore. It was then that she noticed something: she was chained to the ship with only around her wrists. She knew she could easily attack with this handicap, she tried to activate her fists. But it was no good! She looked up at the teen, who then smiled smugly back, but didn't say anything.

"Hey, what's going on here? Why can't I send out my fists? I could when I was on board the ship!"

"Oh little monkey, you're kind of cute in daylight. Oh, and I'm sorry abut having to deactivate those yellow hands. They scared me when you were on the shuttle, so while you were shocked, I was able to disconnect the trigger. Sorry, but this all has to go smoothly to be able to work."

"I still don't know what you're talking about. And where are we? Where are we headed?"

The boy ignored her, "Ah, it's good to be home. Salandra Four. The city of steam."

"Wha-" Nova looked up. Towards the shore was a dock. It had men working on it. There were lots of boats, all wooden, and a few steamboats. The buildings were all wooden as well. The blue sky made it look peaceful however, though terribly old-fashioned. "City of steam. A planet stuck in the age of steam perhaps? They certainly don't look very technologically advanced." Nova looked behind her. She could see the tip of the shuttle they had been flying in, but it appeared to be hidden so that no one on shore would see or recognize it. Suddenly, they hit the dock.

The boy moored his boat to the dock, and then paid the owner of the dock a coin of some currency. Finally, he pulled Nova off the boat, as if she were his pet, he pulled the chain that had connected her to the boat.

"Whoa," said the man, "what is that thing?"

"It's a monkey. Kinda like the one my dad brought back from his big trip, only this one's made out of metal!"

"Wow! What does it run on, steam power?"

"Not sure, actually." The boy then pulled Nova further into the small town. As Nova glanced around, she saw many strange things. Horse pulled buggies, wooden houses, strange looking clothing and hair, she had seen it all in old movies before, but never in reality, she wasn't even persuaded that times like this even existed. But apparently, they did.

They neared one of the houses on the edge of the town, and the boy opened the door. There was a man sitting at a table with a woman, and they were talking quietly, both seeming very sad. Then, they looked up and saw the boy. They ran towards him in excitement.

"Andy! You're home! We were so worried about you. Where did you go? Why? Why didn't you come home sooner?" the woman asked.

"So you're name's Andy, huh?" asked Nova. It was then that the man, apparently his father, noticed the small yellow monkey behind him.

"What is that?" he asked.

"It's a monkey, kind of like the one you brought me, but different." All of a sudden, a small monkey ran out of the other room on four legs, and jumped into the arms of the boy, who caught him gracefully. "Calvin! Yes, I'm back. Did you miss me? Did you miss me? It's okay. I'm back."

"Oh, brother. A monkey as a pet? That's the sorriest thing I've ever heard of!" Nova said upon seeing the reaction.

Then, the monkey looked down at Nova, and jumped out of Andy's arms. "Who are you?" he asked.

Nova looked at him strangely. He was a monkey, like herself, so he should understand her. Which is nice, but what did she have to say to _him_? He lived on this strange planet with the strange boy who had taken her away from her friends. (A/N: you thought I was going to say strange friends didn't you? Well, I considered it.)

"Hello? Can you even talk?" He smelled Nova, and she took a step backwards. "Wait! I recognize you now! You're, you're Nova!" Nova's eyes opened wide as he said this. "Oh my gosh, I'm your biggest fan! My name's Calvin!"

That gave her something to say. "What are you TALKING about? How do you know who I am?"

"Oh, look at how well they're getting along. I know you'll be the best of friends. Calvin, why don't you show her your room while I explain everything to Mom and Dad?" offered Andy. He then unchained Nova's wrists.

She tried to make a break for it, but Calvin grabbed Nova's hand and pulled her through a monkey-sized door and into a large, caged in room. She heard the door click behind her. _Not getting out that way,_ she thought to herself. Then she took a second to take in her new surroundings. She had seen things like this at the zoo in Shugazoom. It was a jungle gym of ropes and ladders, all leading nowhere, and of little training help. She had asked the zoo monkeys if they liked it and they said they had. But then, they had never known the joy or rush of the training room or battle before, so they're definition of "enjoyment" was quite different from hers.

"So, what's it like to be protector of an entire planet?" asked Calvin.

"Wait. Wait just a second. I have to ask you some questions first. 1. How in the world do you know who I am?"

"Back from where I come from, everyone's heard of you. We've had visitors from other planets who talk about the amazing technological advances of Shugazoom city. And one of the best things about the city is that it's defended by five robotic monkeys and their pet boy."

"Wait, by no stretch of the imagination could you call Chiro our-"

"And you defend the city from all sorts of evil. Let's see, the hyperforce consists of a green monkey named Otto, a blue one named Gibson, a red one named Sparks, a black one named Antauri, and of course, a yellow female monkey named Nova. You're even more beautiful than I imagined." Nova scooted back, something she did often around this little monkey.

"Okay, 2. How can I get out of here?"

"Why would you want to leave? You just got here!"

"Because there's four monkeys and a kid waiting back at Shugazoom for me to return, and-"

"But you can't go! Besides, even if I wanted you to leave, I don't know my way out of here unless the door's unlocked, which it isn't right now. So relax and have a look around."

Nova saw that this odd, crushing monkey wasn't going to give her any assistance in the ways she needed it. So, she didn't ask any more questions, but instead began investigating the wire to find a weak spot that she might be able to get out without her hands, which she was still unable to activate. She also tried to unlock the door, but to no avail, it had to be unlocked from the other side. Several times Calvin tried offering Nova flowers that he had picked from around the yard. She had ignored him. If he wasn't interested in helping, then she wasn't interested in him. Later that night, she had laid down in a corner to try to fall asleep. Calvin came over and laid down next to her. Nova immediately gave him an odd look, and jumped into one of the trees, room only enough for one. _This is going to be a long, annoying stay, _she thought.

* * *

"Okay Sparks, flip the switch!" Otto said. 

"All right." SPRX-77 pushed the large switch on the wall into the "on" position, and the main control screens once again lit up.

"Otto, I must commend you on your work. Even if it _did_ only take Sparks getting electrocuted five times for you to finally get the right wires connected, it looks as if our hard work has at last paid off" said Gibson. He looked up on the screen. Yes, I'm getting a reading now. It looks as if our strange magnetic signature has led us to _this_ planet." Gibson pointed to a large land mass in the middle of the screen.

"But what planet is it?" asked Chiro.

"Not one I've ever seen before, certainly not in this galaxy. But perhaps…wait this planet looks strangely familiar in shape and color."

"Hey," began Otto, "I think so, too! And I think I know where." Otto ran to his room (A/N: Does anyone know how they get to their bedrooms? Because in some episodes they go through their launch tubes (Sun Riders), but in "Krinkle" and "Grip of Evil" and stuff, it shows that they're right next to each other.) He came back with a book of children's stories, which he quickly opened to a page which had a picture of the planet which was on the screen. "Right here," he said, "Salandra Four: Planet stuck in the past."

"Uh, Otto? Why did you have that book in your room?" wondered Chiro.

"Um…no reason!" Otto blushed and slipped the book under a table.

"Yes, I do remember that now, I remember children in Shugazoom talking about it. I was under the impression that it was only a fairy tale, a fancy of the imagination!"

"Apparently not," said Antauri, "Many things that appear in fiction literature are based upon memories. Perhaps this story and others about this planet are based upon true."

"But Brainstrain, can you figure out where the planet is? Who knows what's happening to Nova right now!"

"If I recall correctly, it never mentions the name of the galaxy in the stories. Unless "far, far, away" is a galaxy. However, we may be able to find someone who can help us" answered Gibson

"What are you saying Gibson?" asked Chiro.

"I've heard of a man in town who's said to be insane, because he claims to be from a fairy tale planet. However, I failed to catch the name of the man, or what land he claims to be from. However it might be worth investigating."

"In other words, team, we're going undercover. Monkeys, um, costumize." Chiro said.

"Costumize? Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight," said SPRX-77.

"You want to come up with something better?" asked Chiro.

"Let's just get moving," finished SPRX-77.

* * *

Who is this mysterious "crazy" man? Will Nova be able to escape before Calvin drives her insane? Will a giant nutcracker come and destroy the Super Robot? Is a tomato a fruit or a vegetable? Ahem. Sorry. Anyway, answers to this and more coming in chapter 5, which is coming soon! Hey, this was my longest chapter yet! Cool! 

If you read this story, please review with positive or constructive comments, it makes me feel more appreciated! Thanks! Plz review! Yayness!


	5. A Deal and a Door

A/N: Okay, finally Chapter 5 is here, sorry it took me so long. Gosh I say that a lot don't I. Anyway, sorry there's not as much about Nova in this chapter, but I hope you'll like it anyway. Before we start the story, I feel it's my obligation to thank all of you kind souls who chose to review. Thank you so much by the way.

**Kiozona.pop:** Glad you like my story!

**Cril**: Really? That's kind of weird. Better be careful, before your teacher captures you and puts you in a cage with a monkey. Hope you like this chapter too!

**LMann**: Glad you like my story, thanks for reviewing. That's interesting about the tomato.

**Beastfire**: I'm glad you can relate to my characters, I have a friend who has a guy who won't leave her alone, maybe that was the subconscious inspiration for this character, who knows? Anyway, thanks for reviewing, here's chapter 5!

**AnimeFanGirl11**: Yay! Glad you like my story! I don't know, I'm still not convinced about the tomato thing, see, I think it just doesn't have enough flavor to be a fruit. But it doesn't matter, thanks for reviewing!

**sprxandnova4ever**: Glad you like, it! We'll see how much more SPRX-77/Nova fluff there'll be coming up, stay tuned!

…: What an interesting name you go by. Lol, anyway, glad you like my story, hope you like this chapter too!

Now, on to the next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Otto, Gibson, Antauri, and SPRX-77 stood in front of a mirror inside the Super Robot. They were all wearing large black hats (like Private Eye kinda) that covered their eyes. They also had on dark trench coats. If you looked at them the right way, they looked like really short, mysterious people. Chiro walked in dressed in a similar manner.

"You _really_ think this is gonna fool anyone?" asked SPRX-77.

"Perhaps not the best disguises ever, but considering our destination, I believe we'll fit in well enough. Just keep your tails concealed and I believe we'll pass as being near normal," answered Gibson.

"Right team, let's get going. Um… Gibson, you still have yet to tell us where we're headed," said Chiro.

"Downtown Shuggazoom, to the south bar. That is where I heard this man is," Gibson once again responded.

"Well then, let's go team," exclaimed Chiro.

The team walked out of the Super Robot. It was beginning to rain, and they were glad to have those hats, because it kept the rain out of their eyes. They walked among the people of Shuggazoom unnoticed. As they neared the downtown area of town, the quality of things lowered. The people they passed acted much shiftier, and the shops got smaller and more broken down. They then got to the south bar, they entered quietly.

They agreed that Antauri would talk to the bartender because he had the deepest voice, and sounded the toughest. He sat down on a stool and leaned over towards the bartender.

"I was wondering if you could perchance help me" Antauri said. The man just shot him an awkward glance.

SPRX-77 saw quickly that Antauri would not be the best choice, because he definitely wasn't the best at _acting_ tough. So, he hopped up on the stool next to Antauri and spoke up. "What my friend here is trying to say is: Tell us what we need to know, Buddy."

The man came over then, interested. "What's in it for me?" he asked.

SPRX-77 passed a 20 bill across the bar towards the man. He picked it up.

"So, what can I do for you?"

"My friends," he motioned towards the two monkeys and boy behind him, "and I, have heard tales of a man. This man acts quite crazy, and we'd like a word with him."

"You'll have to give me more to go on than that. This is the South Bar, we've got more than a few crazy men here."

"Yeah, well this man says that he's from another world. A fairy tale world. We've heard tell that he hangs out around here. Do you know who I'm talking about?"

"I don't know, my memory's still a bit…sketchy." He rubbed his fore finger and his thumb together.

SPRX-77 rolled his eyes and grabbed the man by the collar, pulling him towards him. "I didn't ask how good your memory is, I asked if you know who I'm talking about."

The man's eyes practically jumped out of their sockets, and the tough guy look completely vanished from his face. "Okay, okay, I'll tell you." SPRX-77 let go of the man, and he quickly regained his composure. "Wow, you're pretty tough for a little guy. Anyway, I believe the man whom you seek is in that room, over there." The man pointed to a door in the corner.

"Thanks," finished SPRX-77, then he lead the way to the door, the other monkeys following.

"Nice job Sparks, you've really got the whole 'tough guy' thing down" Chiro noted.

"What can I say? It's a gift" SPRX-77 answered.

They then reached the door. Not in a patient mood, SPRX-77 used his magnets to quietly rip out the door handle, and then kicked the door open.

They entered the room. It was pretty small and very dark. It contained one window, which not much light showed through because it was still raining outside. The only noise was the gentle tapping of the rain against the roof. There was a desk and a chair on the far side of the room. In the chair sat a thin, hooded figure wearing a cloak. He looked up at them, his hood still shielding his face.

"It was unlocked," the figure said.

"I didn't feel like testing it" SPRX-77 said back. The rest of the monkeys and Chiro stood back, not saying anything since SPRX-77 was on a roll so far.

The figure stood up and walked over to the door. The monkeys heard the strange sound of metal moving as he moved. He went over, picked up the handle, stuck it back in, and then closed the door. He then walked back over to his desk, and sat down.

"What can I do for you?" the hooded man asked.

All of the monkeys knew they had heard that voice before, and pondered to themselves where from. Suddenly, Otto remembered where from. He threw off his hat and jacket, activated his saws, and jumped onto the figures head, sawing the hood off his cloak. Underneath it lay a pink head with a brain inside, and a blue hat on top.

"Scrapperton!" yelled Chiro, also discarding his unneeded garments, and changing in to hyper mode. (A/N: Well, did you guess right?)

The other monkeys followed suit and activated their magnets, drills, etc.

"Oh no," said Scrapperton in his British accent (A/N: that is what it is right?), "Not again! I did think I was rid of you all."

"WHAT are you TALKING about Clear-Head?" SPRX-77 asked.

"Goodness. Well, you should put all of those fancy gadgets away, I'm not doing anything illegal. Tick tock."

As soon as he said "tick tock" the entire monkey team glared at him. They were quite through with hearing him say those words, and they were quite annoyed with it.

"All right. I will try to refrain myself from saying 'tick tock' if you will put away your weapons."

All of the monkeys powered down. Anything was better than hearing him say "tick tock" over and over again. But they all were still quite suspicious, and would be ready to return to attack mode at any event of threatening behavior.

"Thank you. Now, after those disgusting Robo Apes took me away, they had me put in an off-world prison. Skeleton King apparently had no interest in me any more, for he offered no way of escape. I served my time for making a counterfeit planet and mind control and the like. Then, when my time was up, I simply returned here. I no longer had my collection and I didn't feel like making another one, so I came here. I thought I could just avoid you all by coming to downtown Shuggazoom. Although it looks as though you've found me. However, I have nothing to hide."

The monkeys stared at each other questioning whether or not this was an acceptable story. Then Gibson, deciding to believe him, took a step closer to the desk.

"Well Scrapperton, whether or not your story is true is of no concern right now. We're here because we're missing something," Gibson said.

"Ah yes, the yellow monkey is missing. You definitely don't look complete if the complete collection is not present," Scrapperton noticed.

"Yes…well, we've heard tales that you claim to be from another planet" Gibson continued.

"You _must_ be the right guy. I remember you told me about that when we first landed on your…, self-made planet thing. You said something about the age of steam. That's the planet we're looking for." Chiro noted.

"Ah, I see your memory is just as fresh as ever. Tick…"

More Glares.

"Um…yes. I did come from a planet that is stuck in the age of steam. That fairy tale world of Salandra Four. From the Calabrun galaxy. It's quite a distance, but it was my home world. Where I first got my mechanical leg. I've told some people here that, and they've just said that I'm crazy."

"Well, where is it? We need to know to find Nova," Otto asked.

"I'm not very good at directions. Perhaps we can work something out…" Scrapperton answered, "Come here and we can talk about it."

All of the monkeys and Chiro looked at each other. SPRX-77 knew that this might be their only chance to find Nova. He stepped forward to Scrapperton's desk. Antauri whispered to Chiro that he was going to contact some people to make sure that Scrapperton's story was true, and for them not to agree to anything without his consent. Then he left the room to make some calls. Chiro stepped forward to join SPRX-77, then Gibson followed. Otto, who still remembered when Scrapperton had taken him over, was the last one to reluctantly walk up to the large desk.

* * *

Nova tried to remember everything Otto and Gibson had ever taught her about self-maintenance. One of them, she couldn't remember which, had told her about some kind of emergency override on how to activate her fists if they were accidentally shut off, but she couldn't remember.

It was in the middle of the night, and she was sure that Calvin had fallen asleep.

She climbed out of the tree she was in. She then noticed something she hadn't seen before. There was a small open window leading back into the house about twenty feet up. She climbed the walls of the cage and went over to the window. She climbed inside. There was Andy: asleep. He was obviously a huge monkey fan. He had posters of them all over his room, some he had even drawn himself.

There were photographs of him and his monkey having fun together, at the park, in the cage, playing chess,…Then something caught her eye. A small button was behind one of the pictures. Nova's curiosity got the better of her, and she pressed the button. She heard a loud noise behind her, and turned quickly to see a large wall sliding back, and she couldn't believe what she saw behind that wall.

* * *

What is hidden in Andy's room? What kind of agreement will the monkeys make with Scrapperton? Is he really harmless? You'll have to be ready for Chapter 6 to find out these answers. 


	6. Secret Conversation and a Covert Operati...

A/N: Okay, I don't know how much time I'll have to write a lot anymore. I just found out yesterday that I MADE THE FRESHMAN SOFTBALL TEAM! YAY! So, I'll probably submit a chapter every weekend now. I hope the suspense doesn't absolutely kill you, and I'm sorry if this completely ruined your day. But there's good news: Here's a brand new chapter! And hey, if you want to read 2 new chapters from this story a day, just read this once, slam your head on something hard for a while, then come back and you'll have forgotten it all, so you can read it as a new chapter all over again! Um, if you do this, don't file suit. Thanks. Anyway thanks to the many of you who reviewed, and just to make you feel special, here's a personal thanks from me to you!

**LMann**: Glad you like my Scrapperton history segment. Though it's every writer's fear that eventually they'll do an episode about this. Oh well! They haven't yet so I'm okay!

**AnimeFanGirl11**: Yes, I'm brining back Scrapperton! He's in two of my favotite episodes so I figured I'd put him in here. Besides it all fits! Hope you like this new chapter.

**sprxandnova4ever**: Guess what! Now you can find out what's behind door number one! Hope it didn't drive you nuts waiting this long. Enjoy!

**Beastfire**: Yah, if I were in the monkey's shoes, I probably wouldn't trust Scrapperton. Do they? Read on.

**Chell**: Yeah. I always picture this stuff like its on TV as I'm writing it, and sprx is really cool as the tough guy. Thanks for reviewing, hope you like this chapter!

**Kraven the Hunter**: Ha ha, you like the 'tick tock' huh? Well, it's all up to person opinion. I can't imagine the monkeys liking it much, especially Sparks. Thanks for reviewing, hope you like this new chapter!

Oh yes, more good news, Sparks/Nova fluff coming in this chapter, and here it is!

* * *

Nova stared in wide-eyed wonder at what she saw behind the door. Everything that would never fit in the time period sat there. Computers, circuitry, buttons, switches, screens, and every kind of technological gizmo you can imagine. He even had maps, charts, equations, books, and televisions. And in the corner, sat Calvin, typing at a computer. As soon as he heard the door slide back, he quickly turned around to meet Nova's gaze.

"Oh! Hello, I thought you were sleeping", he said.

Nova ignored his comment, "What is all of this stuff? How could _you_ be keeping it here on this planet?"

Nova heard Andy yawn behind her, and he stared at Calvin in confusion and a hint of anger. "Why are you showing all of this stuff to _her_?" he asked Calvin. He then walked over to the computer where his monkey was sitting.

_SHE WALKED IN BY HERSELF, SHE IS A CLEVER MONKEY. _Calvin typed on the keyboard.

'_Hm…. He taught the monkey to use a keyboard so they could talk to each other'_ Nova thought.

Nova quickly saw the opportunity to find out all that Andy knew. She jumped up onto the chair Calvin was sitting on, shoving him off. Now was the time for _her_ to ask the questions. Andy simply watched, intrigued.

_TAKE ME HOME._

"Why? You should be perfectly happy here."

_DOES NO ONE REALIZE I HAVE FRIENDS?_

"You can make new friends."

_I ALREADY HAVE A HOME._

"You are just a monkey, no more a free person than Calvin here. You have no proof of ownership. Calvin has told me all about you. You are practically a stray, living on that giant robot. Here you can live like a normal monkey."

_I DON'T WANT TO BE A NORMAL MONKEY. I NEED TO BE WHERE I CAN HELP PEOPLE._

"You fail to change my mind monkey. Unless there's something else you need to know, I will force you back outside."

Nova knew that even without her fists, she could easily take out the boy, but she didn't see any good in that as all of the doors in the house are locked tight anyway. Besides, there was still more that she needed to know.

_FINE. WHERE DID YOU GET ALL OF THIS? IT'S CLEARLY DOES NOT FIT ON THIS PLANET._

"A friend. He gave me a lot of this, and from that technology I created a lot more. The only technology that this planet has are wimpy space ships. They run on steam!(A/N: I know it's not possible but hey, this is fiction!) They barely go anywhere! They're far inferior to the one I brought you here in, but my Dad doesn't even think I'm old enough to drive one of those clunkers."

_SO YOU'RE HIDING ALL OF THIS STUFF._

"Yeah, my Dad, and the whole planet would go nuts if they saw it, and they'd probably take it all away. But with all of this stuff, I can finally find out what my beloved pet monkey is saying. And he told me all about you. So, I decided to bring you here."

_DO YOU CONCIDER ME A CHARITY CASE?_

"Something like that."

_I WILL FIND A WAY OUT OF HERE. AND EVEN IF I DON'T, MY FRIENDS WILL FIND ME._

"Let's see them try. This is an uncharted planet. No one knows about it."

_THAT DOESN'T MATTER. THEY WILL FIND ME._

With that final message on the computer, she hopped down off the computer and went bounding for the open wall, she then hit the button that closed it and went speeding towards the room's door. She turned the lock and left the room, she was a little unclear about which way it was to the front door, so she picked a way, and fortunately, saw the stars through a window on the door in front of her. She was almost to the door, she heard footsteps behind her, and finally got the last lock on the front door open, something she thought was impossible, for it was very high up, but just in the nick of time, she got out the door, and went running off into woods near the house, possibly safe, but possibly not.

* * *

The monkeys walked slowly towards the Super Robot. SPRX-77 was ahead of the others. Though all of the monkeys seemed very uneasy. Behind them walked the blue and white robot with a pink head. Otto was constantly looking back, he seemed to be the most uneasy with Scrapperton coming with them. Gibson ran to catch up with SPRX-77.

"Sparks, are you absolutely sure this is the right thing?"

"Look. I'd be willing to partner with the Skeleton King if it would mean getting Nova back. I'd do anything for her. And for the team."

"It just seems as though you're being awfully rash about this whole thing. I don't think partnering with an old enemy is ever wise. You can never regain the misplaced trust."

"I told you, Nova's worth the risk. And Antauri said Can Head's story checked out."

"It simply makes me apprehensive, that's all. We're trusting your decision on this one Sparks."

"C'mon Big Brain, after all we've been through, you can't trust me on this one little decision?"

"I hardly call this little. However I _do_ trust your judgment."

They walked the rest of the way in silence.

The monkeys all walked into the Super Robot, Otto followed Scrapperton only behind him a foot, constantly keeping tabs on him, no matter where he went. Scrapperton seemed innocent enough, he gave Gibson directions on where to go to find a hyper-boost warp tunnel that directed to the correct galaxy, but no one could shake the feeling that something was going to go terribly wrong.

Antauri then decided to challenge Scrapperton to a challenging game (A/E: like the one that Antauri was playing Gibson in "Ape New World".) He thought maybe that he would be able to analyze Scrapperton's current intelligence level.

Gibson made sure they stayed on their current course and didn't miss their correct exit.

Otto sat in a chair behind Scrapperton, still watching his every move. Nothing would get by him.

SPRX-77 took his red tube up to the room with all of their bedrooms in it. He was going read a book for a while, but as he was walking by Nova's room, his curiosity got the better of him, and he opened the door.

He had always liked Nova's room. She always kept it pretty tidy. He looked around and saw the books on her shelf, the figurines on her shelves. Andanother small book sat next to shelf. Again SPRX-77 let his curiosity wander and he picked it up, and began to read.

_Dear Diary,_

_Another fun day of bashing formless today. I love the way they ooze everywhere. The whole team loves it I think. Fighting that is, not the oozy formless. Our team is just so perfect. Chiro's ability to lead, Otto's craftiness with tools, Antauri's wisdom, Gibson's intelligence, and Sparks, well I guess I don't know exactly how I feel about him. He can be such a flirt sometimes, but it's kinda cute. I don't know if I should take it seriously. I mean, he flirts with everyone. But, if I had to express my feelings right now, I'd have to say_

SPRX-77 slammed the book shut without reading what it said next. He was invading Nova's privacy. If she ever found out, she'd kill him. Maybe even literally. If she had any feelings for him, he wanted her to tell it to him to his face, not read about it in her diary.

"Wow," he said to himself, "I guess that was unusually mature of me." He then walked out of Nova's room and back down to the main room to see how everything was.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, not much of a cliffhanger in this part of the story, but my goal was just to add in some much demanded fluff. Well? Is it good? I don't know if I'm good at it. If you liked it or the rest of the story please leave a review, I'd really appreciate it.

Come back soon to find out if Nova's really safe, and if Scrapperton can really be trusted. Don't leave this story unread, it's just getting good. (I hope).

Remember to please review! And remember what to do if you want to read this chapter twice as brand new! Just band your head on something hard. XD


	7. Arguments and Agreements

A/N: Okay, so I'm winding down the story here but don't fear it's not over yet! I hope you like this chapter! Now, let us thank those kind compassionate people out there who reviewed my last chapter!

**Crystal Sapphire:** Yah, I'm sure Sparks likes Nova. But is the feeling mutual? Will we ever know? And yeah, that's what I was trying to imply in ch. 1. Get ready for the next chapter and thanks for reviewing!

**Kiozona.pop**: Glad it's getting good. Wait until you see the cliffhanger at the end of _this_ chapter!

**AnimeFanGirl11:** Glad you liked the talk. I can just imagine Gibson and Sparks having a serious conversation. They can be cool that way I think.

**Beastfire:** Run Ivy and Sparks! Run before they catch you! Ha ha, here's new chapter!

**Lmann:** I don't think my characters are _that_ OOC. As for Sparks being mature, the loss of a loved one can make anyone act more maturely, trust me, I know. And when did I make Otto smart? I said he was observant, but not smart. If I ever make Otto smart, someone needs to smack me or point it out in my story so I can fix it. And don't worry Sparks fans, he'll be back to his immature self by the end of the story I promise! And, the only time Antauri will act immature and crazy will be when Krinkle switches his mind with a three year old.

**Chell:** Glad you like my story so far. And if you've already got a chapter of your story written, go for it! As long as you have a beginning, middle, and an end planned out, post it and see what happens! It sounds okay and I promise I'll review if you do. Glad you like my fluff!

**NovaFangirl:** (winks) Will emotions break out? Only time will tell!

**A Fan of Romance: **Yay for getting your own account! Are you going to write a story? And here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long, but like I said, softball takes a lot of time!

Okay, here's chapter 7 hope you like it, and don't forget to review!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"So, what's news?" asked SPRX-77 walking out of his red tube and into the room.

"We're approaching planet Salandra Four. Obtaining a visual now," answered Gibson.

All of the monkeys approached the front screen to look.

Otto gasped, "Wow, it looks just like it did in the book."

"Well," began Scrapperton, "if it isn't the old homestead. I believe I'll take this opportunity to go and uh… refuel myself."

All of the monkeys looked at him strangely. Otto pointed him in the direction of the nearest bathroom, and then returned to the rest of the monkeys. Scrapperton was singing to himself a little song as he walked to the restroom, "Skeleton king, my skeleton king,…" (A/N: If you didn't see the "super robot monkey bowl" you wouldn't get it. It's not meant to imply anything, just to bring up that stupid halftime show again so if you didn't see it forget about it.)

"Well Sparks, it appears that you were right. Scrapperton did lead us to the correct planet. Perhaps he did change," Gibson noted.

"Anyone can change their ways." Said Antauri, "Sometimes we must sacrifice our pride to induce progress."

"Though I still don't understand how or why this planet hasn't appeared on any galactic maps," Gibson wondered, "It may be in a different galaxy but it isn't that far beyond those we know of."

"Maybe they just respect their privacy," Otto suggested.

"Otto please, a desire for privacy could hardly cause an entire planet not to appear on any galactic maps. Even uninhabited planets which wouldn't even work for a camping trip or vacation spot appear on galactic maps."

"Well maybe there's some kind of map-making clause or something," Otto said, trying to defend his answer.

"I highly doubt it."

Sparks watched the two bicker, deciding not to get involved. Then he walked over to Antauri.

"Well, we're almost there. We can just get Nova and go."

"I hope it is that easy, my friend, but we never know what kind of evil can lurk in an unknown world."

"Yeah, but according to Otto, this place doesn't have any technology. Whatever "evil" is down there, we can take it."

"If violence is the answer, then we may be able to 'take it', but you never know Sparks. I do know this: we should never let our guard down."

"Well, obviously." Sparks pointed the word obviously like it was well obvious. (A/N: whatever. XD)

Just then Scrapperton returned.

Gibson turned away from his continuing argument with Otto to ask Scrapperton a question. "So, where should we land here?"

"My suggestion, blue monkey, is to avoid being seen by landing in the water somewhere. The water should be shallow enough about 50 miles off the shore," Scrapperton pointed to a place on the screen, "here. Then we can 'fly' or whatever it is you do to the biggest city here. We can get hints as to the gold monkey's presence or at least hear some rumors concerning her presence."

"So basically," Chiro explained, "we land far enough away that they can't see us, and then we ask some people where to find Nova."

"Oh! Well that makes more sense," exclaimed Otto.

"_I _understood what he said perfectly," Gibson began.

"Well good for you Mr. I-have-read-the-dictionary-twelve-times," Otto said back.

"You shouldn't have to read the dictionary to understand the English language Otto, if you simply had a third grade reading level…"

"Hey! Do you know what kind of reading level it takes to read a mechanics guide? I'd like to watch you try to tell me which wrench is which!"

"Shut up you guys! You're givin' me a migraine!" SPRX-77 yelled.

"Well, excuuuuuse me!" Otto replied.

Suddenly, the super robot hit the water's surface causing all 4 monkeys, the boy, and the metal menace, to fall over.

"Yes, turbulence from water always is a bit surprising, tick tock."

"Let's get moving then. Monkeys, mobilize!"

* * *

Nova kept running deeper into the wooded area. When she thought she was finally devoid of her followers, she stood back onto two feet and began to walk. She took a second to take in the beauty around her. There were some beautiful animal and plant species she had never seen before. '_Gibson would have a field day.' _Nova thought. She took a second to take in the beauty around her, then began thinking of ways to get off of this planet. Suddenly, it hit her! She remembered how to reinitiate her fists. She took of her rocket pack so that she could get into the circuitry in her back, then felt around to find the disconnection. Once she found it she simply found the override switch, and turned it on. Immediately, she ejected her fists. Oh, this was a sight for sore eyes. Now she knew she could fight Andy if he found her. 

"Wow," she spoke to herself, "for once Spark's conspiracy that the Skeleton King would try to turn of our hands came in handy!"

She put her rocket pack back on and tried to turn it on, but it was beyond repair.

She decided that she was going to have to try and make it to the ship that Andy had brought her here in. She walked through the woods, heading north.

"I wonder why Chiro hasn't tried to contact me again." She sighed, "Well, maybe they had some kind of big fight or something and couldn't. Or maybe they haven't progressed at all. I don't know. I hope Chiro updates soon."

She kept heading north and made her way out of the large forest. It wasn't far until she was back at the dock where she had first met land on Salandra four. Thankfully, it was still nighttime, so no one was around. She was about to dive into the water to try to locate the large ship, but something quickly caught her eye. It was THE SUPER ROBOT!

At least she thought that was what it was, it was so hard to see. But she could have sworn from the location of the rockets and the general shape, that it _was_. Then, she finally got the message she had been wanting to hear.

* * *

Chiro concentrated all of his power primate energy again. And he began to talk "Nova. Sorry we, well I, haven't contacted you in a few days. We believe we have landed on the planet where you are being held. It will not take us long to find your location. I…" 

Chiro was interrupted by Nova's voice coming through the communicatory "Uh, Chiro, I'm right here, just use the communicator!"

"Nova!" they all yelled in unison. All five stood on top of the brain scrambler, looking towards land. Scrapperton watched, intriguingly.

"Nova, are you okay? You aren't hurt are you?" SPRX-77 was the first to get the word in.

"No, Sparks I'm fine, well all except I can't use my rocket pack."

"A rocket pack problem? No problem! They're easy to fix," Otto offered.

"Nova? What's your current position?" Chiro asked.

"I'm by the dock on the north-eastern edge of the island."

"Perfect. We'll be right there. Then we can bring you back to the super robot and beat the heck outa here!" SPRX-77 said.

"Right. I'll be right here!"

* * *

Relief rushed through Nova's body. She would finally be able to be back with her friends. She would be able to sleep in her own room in her old bed, and never have to worry about Calvin again. 

She saw six small lights coming toward her. She recognized the rocket packs of her five best friends, and behind them, was, _Scrapperton_? What was he doing there?

* * *

SPRX-77 saw Nova. She looked fine, but he couldn't be sure. He sped in front of the others and landed right in front of her. 

"Nova! Thank God you're alright!" He found himself giving her a friendly hug.

"Sparks! It's so good to see another robot monkey."

They simply stared into each others eyes for a second until the others landed and began pestering her with questions.

"What happened?"

"Who took you?"

"What do you believe the maximum velocity was of our craft as it neared the surface? I don't want us to be seen."

"Did they make you eat spam?"

Everyone stared at Otto on this last question, and there was complete silence.

"What? I've heard it's been used as a torture technique!"

"Oh, you guys, I'm just so glad to see you. Let's get going before anything strange happens."

"Now!" yelled Scrapperton.

Suddenly, a boy jumped out from behind a nearby bush with a strange device in his hands. Electric pulses emitted from it and hit the monkeys. They all fell over on the ground.

"Hey!" yelled Chiro, spinning around and looking at the boy.

"What have you done to the monkeys?"

Scrapperton then launched two pads that got stuck to Chiro's back, and sent electricity surging through his body until he, too hit the ground.

"Good job my young apprentice," Scrapperton commended Andy.

"Is he dead?" Andy asked, looking up at Scrapperton.

"No, only shocked. Come, and we will take them to my old house. They will pay for ever defeating me."

"Whatever you say Scrapperton. Hey! You have to come and see all the stuff I made since you left."

"Perhaps. In time."

They then dragged the five monkeys and the boy out of sight.

* * *

A/N: Cliff hanger, cliff hanger! Ha ha! I know what's gonna happen and you don't! But don't worry I promise I'll update soon, because it's SPRING BREAK! And we're not going anywhere. Who else is stuck at home during spring break? I feel your pain. 

This story is winding down, maybe only two or three more chapters, so last night I had a revelation for my next fic. In this story, Gibson's the hero! Yay! I'll give more updates about that in the next chapters but for now, review pretty pretty please!


	8. An Explosion and a Conclusion

A/N: Here it is, the last chapter (awwwwwwwwwww) of "No More Nova?". I'm feeling kind of inspired today because a couple of days ago I had this really cool night where one of my friends spent the night and we watched almost every single episode of the show. So, here's the last chapter and the last time in this story to thank the reviewers. So here it goes!

**Kiozona.pop:** Yay for Spring Break! Too bad it only lasts 3 more days.:-( Thanks for reviewing!

**Lmann:** Glad you liked it. And I'll make sure to tell Otto Spam is delicious, but you know how hard it is to convince him of anything.

**A Fan of Romance:** Thanks for reviewing, and maybe they'll get off that planet in this chapter! (Let's hope they're not stuck there forever.)

**AnimeFanGirl11: **Scrapperton says "tick tock" a lot in this chapter since the monkeys aren't breathing down his neck about it, hope you like this chapter!

**Chell**: Glad you liked that chapter, hope you like this one too. I'm glad I surprised somebody with Scrapperton turning evil. Enjoy this chapter too! Oh yah, I didn't write "Day after death" I noticed in reviews for it that you thought we were the same author. I'm "RobotMonkeys4Ever" she's "RobotMonkeyNova" just thought it was worth mentioning.

**Beastfire**: Ha ha, you're always good for a smile Beastfire. Thanks for reviewing, hope you like this final chapter of the story.

**Crystal Sapphire**: Sparks was right that Scrapperton would lead them there, but wrong that he could be trusted. The moral? Don't trust your enemies, or maybe don't trust scrapperton, or make sure your enemies don't turn on you? Now I'm confused to! - Ha ha, enjoy this chapter.

**Twister91:** Yay! A new fan! Sorry it took so long to review! Hi Jet! I like your story! Hope you like the last chapter of this story, and hope you keep reviewing when I start my next story.

* * *

Chapter 8

Nova opened her eyes and rubbed her head. "That hurt," she said. She tried to stand up, but couldn't. "Great. She said. This is getting pretty old." She looked around. She and the entire monkey team were stuck to the wall, with large containment units over their hands. They were also beginning to wake up. Chiro, still unconscious, was on Nova's right side. His hands and stomach were chained to the wall. "Poor guy." Nova said.

They were in a large, dark room full of electronics. None of the gadgets looked very pleasant, but then, what looks good in a dark room where all of your friends, and you, are trapped? A large table stood dead center in the room with one light over it, which was the only light in this room besides the lights from the monkeys' eyes.

"Brilliant. We got ourselves captured," SPRX-77 said as he began to regain full consciousness.

"We've gotten out of worse scrapes then this before," Nova replied. "I'm sure we can figure our way out of this one, too."

"Indeed. As a complete team, nothing can stop us," Antauri smiled as he replied, something that encouraged the rest of the team. (A/N: seriously I love that shot in "Secret of the Sixth Monkey" when Antauri's like "I think it's time for _us_ to do the teaching" and he smiles! I love that shot. Anyway, back to the story.)

"A team indeed. Tick tock!"

All of the monkeys looked up to see Scrapperton enter the room with Andy behind him. Andy looked up at Scrapperton uneasily, seeing how he was treating the monkey team. He passed them a sympathetic look, then continued to follow his leader.

"Hey," Otto began, "What's the big deal? We got you off of Shugazoom! Why would you want to kidnap us again?"

"Tick tock! You could call it restitution, you could call it revenge, you could call it an evil plot, you could call it curiosity. Andy and I go "way back" it was _I_ who introduced him to some very basic gadgets when he was just a boy. Then I left, and told him to keep everything hidden."

"And I have, I-"

"Not now, boy. I'm monologueing."

"Sorry." Andy looked at Scrapperton rather annoyingly, but obviously still respecting him.

"Anyway, when I got out of prison I asked him to help me with a little plan. Phase 1: Kidnap the yellow monkey to lure the rest of them here. Phase 2: kidnap all of the monkeys. Phase 3: find out how they work so I can make my own monkey team force that works only for me."

"Hey, Scrapperton! You want to leave these uh… monkeys and just come to see all the stuff I made? C'mon it's night! No one will see you!"

"Frankly, boy. I appreciate your help, but I'm quite sick of all of your pestering."

"What? But we're pals! You said I was your apprentice."

"Tick tock. Hit the curb, boy and bother me no more. Tick tock."

"You- you can't do that! Without me your plan wouldn't have gone anywhere. You used to be _good_."

"Well people change boy. Tick, Tock!"

Scrapperton then hit a large button on one of his tables that caused a tube to suck up the boy and deposit him on the lawn outside. Andy then took off towards his home, obviously distraught. The door then locked.

The monkey team watched all of this, and Otto and Gibson continually tried to use their saws and drills to break off the boxes around their hands, but to no avail.

"What a creep! That kid respected you, how could you turn on him like that?" SPRX-77 asked.

"He was an obstacle preferably left behind."

"Give it up Scrapperton. Calculating the rates of our victories to your defeats, adding in for time spent out of action in prison, the likelihood of your success is approximately 270 to one, in favor of our victory," Gibson said proudly.

"Yeah Scrapperton. You might as well surrender to us," a rather weary Chiro said, finally waking up.

"Chiro. Are you okay?" Nova whispered.

"My head is pounding, but I think I'm okay. Ow!" a small spark of electricity surged through Chiro's body. Not enough to hurt terribly, but enough to hurt. "What is that?"

"I've heard of your amazing ability with the power primate. This machine will pulse electricity through your body once every ten seconds. That way you will not be able to concentrate enough to initiate your "inner monkey" or whatever it is. Tick tock. I've calculated everything into this picture. There is no way you can win this battle."

"But a build up of that much electricity over time could kill Chiro in roughly…ten hours!" Gibson noted.

"Oh, perfect," Chiro said, sarcastically.

"Unfortunately for you, you will be the only one of your friends left in ten hours. I plan to dissect all of you first to find out what makes you tick. Tick tock."

"You can't take all of us, metal noggin!" SPRX-77 replied.

"Would you stop with the incessant nicknames?" Scrapperton asked, rather annoyed. This just made SPRX-77 smile. "That's it! I'm taking care of that yellow monkey first. Since it was she that started my brilliant plan."

Large metal beams grabbed onto the boxes around Nova's hands and latched on as the one in her head released. She struggled trying to free herself. It carried her over to the large table in the middle of the room. Before she could move, metal cuffs stuck her arms and legs to the table. She was face down, with her head off of the table, as Scrapperton said, "And now, to begin the experiment."

All of the monkeys along with Chiro struggled frantically to get free of their binds they tried to use their attacks but it was no use.

Scrapperton brought a large metal object with an obviously large static charge closer and closer to Nova's cerebrum.

"Nova!" SPRX-77 yelled.

The instant after he yelled this, a loud sudden BOOM came from the south wall. The wall exploded and in a blink, Andy and Calvin bounded into the room.

When the explosion happened, Scrapperton was frightened and threw the large electronic thing, and it flew into some of his equipment. He ran to get it out of his system before it shorted out completely.

Calvin ran over and began to use a flamethrower to open up the cuffs that held Nova to the table. (A/N: what's a story without a flamethrower?)

Andy began searching for a button on the large control panel that would set them free. He found it marked, the big red button, and he quickly pressed it releasing the other four monkeys and Chiro.

That same instant, Nova was freed from her binds.

"Nova, get over here!" Nova jumped behind SPRX-77, followed quickly by Andy and Calvin running to join the monkeys.

SPRX-77 put both of his now-released magnets together and said "Electro Vibra-force!" sending out magnetic signals that instantly began shorting out all of the electrical equipment in the entire room.

By this time, Scrapperton was running around like a chicken with his head cut off trying to figure out what was happening and how he could save his poor equipment. Meanwhile his body was beginning to short out too and it ran around in a strange fashion.

The monkey team quite enjoyed this picture until they had to retreat out of the hole Andy had made coming in.

The five cyborg monkeys, the two teens, and the monkey were still running as the entire building blew up in a large explosion, sending them all in different directions.

Needless to say, a lot of gas lanterns began to light up houses along the streets after the large boom that had erupted.

After the smoke cleared, all of the monkeys began to get up. SPRX-77, who had landed near Nova went over and helped her up, as Gibson, Antauri, and Otto had already found each other. Andy had gotten up and ran over to Calvin, who was rubbing his head and talking in monkey-ish, saying nothing in particular.

Everyone except scrapperton, who was nowhere to be seen, was okay. But they would have to come up with one heck of a story to tell the locals.

* * *

The sun was rising as the monkey team stood saying goodbye to the strange planet and the boy and monkey they had met there. 

"Well, feel free to stop by Shuggazoom city anytime," began Chiro, "It'll be easy to find us, just look for the Super Robot."

Andy laughed, "You know, I just might take you up on that, Chiro."

Antauri, Gibson, and Otto said thanks to Andy, then flew off to make sure that the Super Robot was in ideal take-off condition. SPRX-77 stood next to Chiro as Nova said goodbye to Calvin.

"You know, you might have been creepy at first, but I guess you turned out to be a pretty cool monkey," Nova commended.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I was part of an attempt to kill you and all, but I promise you I was completely in the dark about it all," replied Calvin.

"It's okay. Thanks for saving me." Nova then reached over and gave Calvin a peck on the cheek.

Calvin blushed as Nova turned to join SPRX-77 and Chiro who were taking off towards the Super Robot.

"Bye again!" they all said.

"Hey," SPRX-77 said, "I blew up Scrapperton's equipment and _I_ didn't get a kiss."

Nova kicked him and he fell into the water, only to fly up a second later to join his friends and take off back to Shuggazoom to protect and defend, as the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce.

The End…or is it?

* * *

SPRX-77 looked around. It looked all clear. Nobody was in the hall by the bedrooms. He silently opened the door to Nova's, and slipped over to the table where her diary sat. 

He picked it up and opened it to the most recent entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_I've finally decided how I feel about Sparks. I've decided he's a squid-headed, pig-faced, double crossing, creep._

_Nova_

"What?" SPRX-77 asked, rather loudly. Suddenly, he heard giggling coming from the closet. He walked over to it and opened it. Nova tumbled out.

"Come on Sparks, do you really think I'd leave my diary out unmonitored? I caught on tape exactly what you read..." She then popped out her fists "...from my diary."

"He he, now Nova, if you didn't want me to…"

"Keep talking Sparks, that way I'll know where to punch."

Nova chased Sparks out of her room, after which she closed and locked the door, and sat down to write in her diary what she _really_ thought of Sparks, and then she locked it soundly in her desk.

The End…Really

* * *

A/N: There my first fanfiction is now officially done. What did you think? Did you like my little bonus scene? Well I hope that you've enjoyed it. Please Review this story and be ready for my next fanfiction. I can't say when I'll start it. I may take a short break first, but here's the idea. 

The Hyperforce is forced to survive in the wilderness, that's right _camp_! But when they start mysteriously disappearing, what will happen? Who's behind the problems, and which monkey will be able to save them all? Be ready for some action/adventure/humor!

Please Review so I can feel appreciated.

RobotMonkeys4Ever


End file.
